heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Parrot
Mickey's Parrot was released in 1938. Plot A parrot is in a moving truck singing "Blow the Man Down" until the bumps distracts her and says "Hey, cut it out!" The truck drives into some mud and the cage falls out and crashes into Mickey mouse's postbox. The parrot climbs out of the damaged cage and proceeds to Mickey's house. Mickey and Pluto are listening to a bedtime story about Johnny Chipmunk and a butterfly. The story is interrupted by a newsflash. Machine-Gun Butch has shot his way out of jail. He could be in Mickey's neighbourhood. Mickey blocks his door with a chair, covers his window and grabs his shotgun. The parrot comes to the dogflap of Mickey's doghouse and says "Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy." Before she is whacked in the back by the dogflap's door and is rolled on a barrel. She lands in the stove. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Mickey and Pluto jump under the covers and break the bed. Mickey thinks Machine-Gun Butch is in the basement and slaps Pluto. Mickey and his canine friend proceed to the basement. The parrot finds a hole in the basement, says "Well, shiver me timbers." and climbs up the hole. Mickey and Pluto are looking for the criminal. Mickey goes into the basement, but gets some boots on his shotgun. He thinks it's Pluto, until they fall down the stairs and Mickey sees the boots. Thinking it's the killer, he says "Stick em up, Butch!". The boots get on his neck and he knocks the shelf down. Lightbulbs fall off, making a machine gun noise. Mickey hides in a stove and points his shotgun out. Meanwhile, the parrot is in the living room and says "Oh, boy, pretty swell joint! What a place!". She explores the room and discovers a can of fish food in the cupboard under Bianca's fishbowl. Not noticing the fish or the label, she jumps in and says "What's this? What's this?". She tries to open it but her beak isn't strong enough. Pluto enters and hears "Stand still stupid!". Pluto turns to Bianca and puts his head up with a glare, thinking the fish said it right at him and turns away. When the parrot says "Tough guy, huuuuuuuhhh?", Pluto faces Bianca again. Every time the dog moves his head, Bianca copies him, with the exception of when Pluto's head turns like a pinwheel. During this, the parrot growls "Oh yeah!?" and Pluto walks away from Bianca after looking at her through the water. The parrot yells "I'll bust you right open!" and begins to shake the cabinet. Pluto tries to escape but gets caught on an umbrella. Thinking that Bianca is saying, "I'll bite your ears off! I'll kick the pants off ya!" Pluto lunges at her and tries to attack her, only to get bitten on the nose by the fish. The parrot leaves the cabinet and flies into the kitchen yelling "Gangway!", crashes into a fridge and gets a cooked chicken on her. Pluto enters the kitchen and sees the chicken. He goes to eat it but is surprised when it says "Ah ah ah, Pleeeaase.". Pluto sniffs it and the chicken jumps onto his nose. He sniffs it again and the chicken seems to copy his sniffing. Pluto barks at it but it smacks him in the face. The now terrified Pluto backs away in fear as the chicken advances by gobbling and scaring him. When Pluto falls on it, the parrot flies out and angrily says "Ok, pal. You asked for it." before proceeding towards Pluto. The canine is attacking the chicken. The bird bites his tail and then Pluto and the parrot have a face off. When Pluto blows the parrot, she catches the chair with her feet and then says "Tough guy, huh?". The duel continues and the parrot has Pluto under a table and says "Now I've got ya.". She pushes him towards the chair, says "I'll show ya." and lets him fall. Seething with rage, Pluto growls at the parrot who flies into the air, gets chased to the piano where Pluto trips and lands in it and says "Look out below!" before slamming the lid on Pluto. Mickey hears it from the stove and climbs up the same hole the parrot climbed up. He sees Pluto and thinks he's the killer and says "Reach for the ceiling Butch. I've got ya covered." until his best friend shows his face. Above a cooker, the parrot finds a jar of popcorn. While she's eating it, she drops some on the cooker, causing it to pop like a machine gun. Mickey and Pluto get behind cover and Mickey begins firing his shotgun. Once the popcorn stops popping, a voice is heard pleading not to be shot because Mickey got him or her. Mickey runs to the cabinet and finds the parrot inside. As the parrots says "Polly wants a cracker", he gives her some crackers. Pluto growls at her, but then the bird shoves the crackers into his mouth while Mickey laughs. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Pluto *Parrot *Bianca Trivia *When this short was released as part of Have a Laugh, Mickey's shotgun was edited out and replaced with a broom. Home video releases VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color Gallery 27605.jpg 27606.jpg 27607.jpg 27609.jpg 27610.jpg 27611.jpg 27612.jpg 27613.jpg 27614.jpg Tumblr mzqd0wXBDW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqd4sQ4Fa1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqd6lFGs51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tb52uN8v1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tb5x94hQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6kqguave21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg MICKEY'S_PARROT.png 003 big-1.jpg 002 big-3.jpg 001 big-3.jpg Pluto about to eat turkey.png Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1938 shorts